The Ipod Shuffle Challenge
by Sakura Blossom Storm
Summary: Ten mini Ficlets set to 'The Ipod Shuffle Challenge', all centred around Bridgette and Geoff.
1. 1 To 10

The Ipod Shuffle Challenge.

**Summery:**** Just what it says on the tin, an Ipod Shuffle Challenge!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Total Drama or any of the songs mentioned in this.**

**A Note:**** Well, well! My first story of 2011! How exciting, now, I've wanted to do The Ipod Shuffle Challenge for ages, and I saw NeverGoesToSleep's Duncan/Gwen version of the challenge, and it reminded me of when I wanted to do something like this so…here we go!**

**Ok, so the basic rules of the Ipod Shuffle Challenge are as follows:**

**1) Pick any fandom/couple/character/whatever that you like.**

**2) Turn on your Ipod/Itunes/whatever you use your music for and put it on shuffle.**

**3)You have to write a short ficlet about your selected choice, you can't change the song, that is cheating!**

**4) You must complete the ficlet by the time that the song had ended.**

**5) Repeat until you have done ten!**

**Simple, right? So I've chosen Bridgette/Geoff for my said couple (Who would have guessed!) And off we go!**

**Some of these relate to the show, while some of these are just messed up ideas my brain churned out while listening to the songs that came on.**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

_**1) One Night Only – Beyonce (Dreamgirls)**_

The fire burned deeply inside the young blonde girl's heart, the fiery feeling erupted inside of her, disturbing her usual calm self and causing her to shake and shiver at the sight in front of her.

Sure enough, in front of her was her boyfriend, and he was pretty much naked. Aside from his boxers that were still draped around his lower area.

This was the first time that Bridgette had ever seen Geoff like this, it was hypnotizing, his body was gorgeous, it was like a Greek god had reincarnated himself in Geoff's body, causing everything to fall for his luck.

Geoff caught Bridgette staring at him and smiled playfully at her, "What's up, Babe?" He asked coyly.

Bridgette immediately jumped up and pounced on him, "We've got one night only" She chanted as she kissed him firmly on the lips.

* * *

_**2) Kiss the Girl – Ashley Tisdale.**_

It was the High School dance, an event where young teens go and plan to have the time of their lives, Geoff was no exception, he had been looking forward to this all week, and now it was here.

Why was he looking forward to this? Well, it was the night that he was going to make a move on his crush, Bridgette.

She was dressed in a sea green dress and dancing with a few of her friends, he nervously clenched his fists as he watched her every movement, she was graceful, magnificent even.

He was shaking with nerves, however he wasn't going to back out, he had backed out several times, and today was not a day to fail.

He paused when he saw that Bridgette had stopped dancing and was walking over to him with a smile on her face.

'It's now or never' Geoff thought to himself as he started walking and met with, with a swift movement he cupped her face to his.

He kissed her.

They pulled away soon after; Bridgette looked surprised, she gasped slightly and covered her mouth.

"Wow…Geoff, what was that about?"

"I don't know, but I think I love you, Bridge".

Bridgette smiled, "Took your time!" She giggled.

* * *

_**3) I Miss You – Miley Cyrus.**_

Bridgette wasn't sure how long it had been since that fateful day, a nasty accident and a brush with death had created the worst day of her life and sent everything she lived for into a spiralling pit of disaster.

Right now she stood in front of a grey tombstone, in the middle of a graveyard; it belonged to her late husband, Geoff.

She closed her eyes and sighed, none of this was supposed to happen; it was a car crash, not his fault. It was some drunken driver that collided with them and sent their car into a spin, causing it to crash into a nearby tree.

Geoff was pronounced dead at the scene while Bridgette survived, with a concussion.

She rubbed a hand through her blonde hair and winced slightly, the pain was still there on a mark on her head and a mark in her heart.

It had corrupted her life, still he couldn't help but feel a tiny bit happy about this, Geoff was in a better place now, away from this hurtful, cruel world.

Still, she missed him.

She bent down and met the grey stone in front of her and placed her hand on it.

"I miss you, Geoff" She whispered as she let more tears run down her face.

She moved forward and her lips connected with the stone, "So much" She mumbled.

* * *

_**4) 4 Minutes – Madonna ft Justin Timberlake.**_

The swift sound of heels brushed the midnight ground as a blonde haired female stormed towards the large gates in front of her.

She flicked back a long piece of blonde hair and looked up in front of her, the big gates towered over her, she wasn't afraid, this was just another day in her business of an assassin.

She flinched slightly when she heard someone move in front of her, she whipped out her small black gun and held it in front of her for protection.

"I warn you" She called out to the person, "I'm armed".

"Good to hear…me too" The voice replied.

Bridgette lowered her gun when she heard a voice; it was one that she recognized.

Sure enough out of the shadows in front of her, strode out a figure.

"Nice night for a fight" Geoff said to her as he walked over to her, Bridgette was surprised to see that he was also pointing a gun to her.

"Lower your gun, Geoff. We're not fighting each other" Bridgette mumbled as she stuffed her own gun back into her pocket.

Geoff sniggered, "Alright then, Babe".

"Don't call me that" Bridgette sniffed, "I'm not your babe, not here at least".

Geoff let out a low whistle, "You can use that talk tonight in bed".

Bridgette rolled her eyes, "In you dreams".

* * *

_**5) Nothing's as Good as You – Sugababes.**_

Bridgette looked over at Geoff with a small smile on her face, "Hey…do you remember the day we met?"

Geoff smiled, "Of course, it was back on that shitty island, you climbed of that boat with your surfboard in your hand and I fell in love with you as soon as I saw you".

"I remember" Giggled Bridgette, "You were flirting with me from the word go".

"I was not!" Geoff protested as he pouted at Bridgette, who let out a small laugh.

"You were, if I remember correctly you were the one that started talking to me" Bridgette told him while tapping his nose lovingly.

"Hey? Can you blame me?" Geoff asked her as he rubbed her arm delicately, "I was in love the moment I saw you, any problems?"

"Not one" Bridgette whispered as she snuggled up to Geoff as rested her head on his muscular arm, "I love you, Geoff".

"I love you too, Bridgette".

* * *

_**6) Ice Ice Baby – Glee Cast.**_

"Geoff! Can you turn that song off?" Bridgette moaned as Geoff started dancing slightly embarrassingly to 'Ice Ice Baby' by Vanilla Ice.

"No way! This is a classic" Geoff protested as he turned it up.

"I hate it!" Bridgette cried out as she stuffed her fingers in her ears.

Geoff gawped at her and turned the song off, "What? Why?"

Bridgette looked at him and removed her fingers from her ears, "Why? It just reminds me of bad things ok?"

"What, like bad memories?" Geoff asked as he sat next to her, "Tell me, what is it?"

Bridgette bit her lip, "You won't like it?"

"I don't care".

Bridgette sighed, "It…it just reminds me of Yukon".

Geoff caught on straight away, "Oh…right…Alejandro.

"No, not that…the kiss" Bridgette mumbled again covering up her face with her hands.

"With Alejandro?"

"No!" Bridgette snapped, "The pole!"

Geoff paused and looked at her, "Wait a minute you hate this song because it reminds you of the fact you kissed a pole?"

Bridgette slowly nodded and Geoff started to howl with laughter, "It's not funny!" Bridgette screamed at him as she threw a pillow at him.

"Sorry, I can't help it!" Geoff wailed as he tried to control his laughter, but failed miserably; Bridgette however sighed and covered up her ears once more as Geoff turned on the song again.

* * *

_**7) Kiss From a Rose –Seal.**_

Its enchanting, being in a relationship, Geoff could tell you that from his experiences, however in his life and through his few relationships with girls he had to say that he had never met a girl like Bridgette before.

He was his one true love, to be honest he never though in his life that he would ever of found the girl of his dreams, yet she was in front of him, resting on his chest fast asleep.

Geoff's thought were then taken to the night before, last night they were brought together and entwined in love, it was amazing and Geoff had thought of nothing but that since he woke up.

He looked down and the stirring beauty as she moved around a bit and then sighed contently and she got comfortable once more.

Things hadn't been easy for the two, love had not been kind and things took a turn for the worse, first Geoff went a little off the rails when fame got to his head and then Bridgette had a run in with another man and ended up kissing him, purely by accident of course.

Still, he knew that despite all the problems they had they would always be together, his love with Bridgette was powerful, pleasurable, but painful.

Painful just because he knew that there were people out there that were out to get them both, people like Alejandro and Blaineley.

Still he knew that if their love was strong enough nothing would get in the way of them both, in fact everything that happened between them in the past was merely a test.

Bridgette was like a rose, a delicate rose that needed to be taken care of, and Geoff knew that he was the man to do that.

He bent down and kissed her blonde hair before taking in her natural scent, she even smelled like a beautiful rose…

* * *

_**8) Slave 4 U – Heather Morris (Glee Cast)**_

Bridgette eyed the building in front of her, it was large and had bright lights coming out from it and loud music from it too, a club.

She had been brought here by her friends who were desperate to go in there and see for themselves in the club was that wonderful, she had heard rumours from the girls at school that this was amazing, she just hoped it was good.

She walked into the building, after having her ID checked and making sure she was over the age to get in, she advanced inside, of course she had a fake ID since she was only 17.

She looked around, all around her were people dancing, in groups or in couples, occasionally she saw couples that were grinding against each other, she sniffed disapprovingly at it, she thought it was disgusting.

To be honest she hated the look of this place, all the girls looked like sluts, the guys looked like players, it was stupid, something she would never be caught dead at.

She wished she listened to her parents when they told her not to go near this place.

She turned on her heel ready to leave when someone grabbed her arm; she spun around to see a handsome blonde boy who looked just as surprised as she did.

"Erm…are you leaving?" He asked nervously, "I wanted to know if I could get you a drink?"

Bridgette frowned, "I was leaving, but maybe you could buy me a coffee or something?"

The boy smiled, "I'd love to…this place isn't really my scene, I mean I love parties but not this kind of party".

Bridgette nodded, "Same".

The two left the club and walked down the road to a small all night café close by, as the boy held the door open for her Bridgette looked at him and paused, "What's your name?"

"Geoff" The boy replied with a smile on his face, "And yours?"

"Bridgette".

"Cute name" Geoff smiled at her again and led her inside.

* * *

_**9) Beautiful, Dirty, Rich – Lady GaGa.**_

"So, baby, what do you want to do tonight?" Geoff asked as he sat next to Bridgette, "How about a movie or something".

Bridgette sighed, "Geoff, I would love to but I've not got a dime to my name".

Geoff looked at Bridgette, "What? How come?"

"I spent the last of my wage money on that party of yours last week" Bridgette explained, "And I'm surprised you're asking to go out? What about all the damage repairs you had to fork out for the things that were broken".

Geoff sighed, "True, I have nothing too".

The two sat in silence for a moment while they both prayed that someone outside would suddenly burst in and hand them both dollar bills worth of money so that they could go out.

"So…what can we do for free?" Bridgette asked.

Geoff raised his eyebrows, "Well, we're both beautiful, not necessarily rich…and I'm kind of feeling dirty" He whispered the last part into Bridgette's ear making her shiver.

"Want to go upstairs?"

"I'd love to!"

* * *

_**10) Serious – Gwen Stefani.**_

Bridgette felt the warmth of her boyfriends hand entwined with hers; she was currently lying on her bed with a wet flannel over her head taking steady breaths.

"How are you feeling?" Geoff asked her as he rubbed her hand.

"Alright" Bridgette mumbled as she coughed a little bit.

Last night Bridgette had been up all night coughing and soon that coughing turned into something worse, Bridgette went from bad to worse as she found herself being sick every few minutes and couldn't move without vomiting.

They had called the doctor for her and she was diagnosed with food poisoning, Bridgette was very upset and had to be placed on bed rest for a few days, partly because she could barely move and was in no fit state to go outside.

As soon as Geoff found out he was by her side and held her hair back whenever she was sick and looked after her, he was genuinely worried about his girlfriend and knew she needed cheering up after her day from hell.

"Hey…do you think you don't have food poisoning?" Geoff asked.

Bridgette frowned, "Geoff, the doctor said I did".

"Yeah, but maybe what if it was something like…sickness because you missed me?" Geoff suggested smiling at her.

Bridgette groaned, "Geoff, now is not the time for that".

Geoff rolled his eyes, "I know, baby, I just wanted to cheer you up"

"I know you did".

Geoff rubbed her arm and kissed her forehead, "Bridge, I love you, I really hope you get better soon, because I really want to take you out to celebrate the fact your better".

Bridgette opened her eyes and looked at Geoff, "Geoff, do you think this is serious?"

"No you'll get better in a few days, trust me".

"No, not this" Bridgette told him, "I meant us, like our relationship? Do you think it's serious?"

Geoff nodded, "I do…I'm madly in love with you, like I don't know what I would do without you, I adore you and I worship the ground you walk on, my life would be pretty crap without you, I love you Schmoopy-Schmoo".

Bridgette tried to smile, but instead she gulped loudly, she jumped off her bed and sprinted towards the bathroom, Geoff paused when he heard the loud retching coming from Bridgette, he looked around the room slightly ashamed in himself.

"Was it something I said?" He whimpered as he went to sort Bridgette out.

* * *

**Wow! That was a struggle and a half! Don't get me wrong it was fun because I've never done something like this before! I tell you what though, I nearly died when 'Ice, Ice Baby' came on! It was a worst case scenario for me but I knew that something stupid was going to come on like that! I blame my Ipod!**

**So, let me know what you thought of that, what were your favourites? **

**Also, since I enjoyed doing this so much there might be another chapter to this? Hypothetically if I did carry on, what couple would you like to see next?**


	2. 11 To 20

**Well, I'm bored and I'm not really up for doing anything else so…why not have another go at this?**

**I really wanted to have another go of it since the first go was so much fun (despite a bit hard at some points, but hey!) So, here we go again, another ten drabbles set to the 'Ipod Shuffle Challenge'!**

**Once again all the drabbles vary, they can go from one extreme to another, however most of these seem to apply to the show while one or two are just complete **

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

_**1) Soul mate – Natasha Bedingfield.**_

Love is hard, anyone can tell you that. But what's hardest about it is before you find that special someone that you can spend the rest of your lives with.

Bridgette felt like that once, she went through her life trying to find that perfect man and failed miserably every time.

However, that all changed when she applied to go on that competition and ended up on that Island; she met and fell in love with the most perfect guy in the world, Geoff.

They were inseparable, they went everywhere together and soon their relationship was confirmed, they were one and no one could break that.

However, things took a nasty turn for the worse when someone else got involved, someone else took hold of Bridgette and played her like a fool, causing her to doubt her emotions and most of all, her relationship with Geoff.

Geoff saw her kiss Alejandro, it broke his heart and it shattered into tiny pieces, that one girl that he thought that he could trust in the world had ruined things for him.

When Bridgette was kicked off of world tour, Geoff immediately broke up with her, she didn't need a reason, she knew what she had done and it had messed Geoff up.

That was it, her soul mate was gone, that person that she worked on finding for ages had disappeared right in front of her eyes.

IT upset her, still she knew that she had done wrong, and nothing could change that, not for now at least.

She just hoped deep down that Geoff felt the same way about her and didn't want this to end, just like she did…

* * *

_**2) Pyramid – Charice Featuring Iyaz.**_

Bridgette and Geoff's love was very different to others, some people loved their partners but didn't really spend that much time around them, other were in relationships for the sake of it while some just hated love.

However, Bridgette and Geoff were among the few that hated being apart from each other; they spent most of their time together kissing because they felt this was the easiest way of being one with each other without having sex.

Things were not easy between them, life was a struggle for them both, if it wasn't one thing that was trying to tear them apart then it was another.

It was hard but still they managed to survive, they survived through Total Drama Island when Bridgette was voted off for being a threat and they survived Action when Geoff got too big for his boots and became a 'fame loving Freakazoid' in Bridgette's words.

Then came the big one, first Geoff faced being away from his girl while she competed of World Tour, then they faced the idea of cheating, when Bridgette kissed Alejandro by accident it opened up a new can of worms for the both of them.

This was their biggest fight of all but still this fight didn't split them up, they had a fight but then realized that it was stupid, they were madly in love with each other and nothing could ever change that.

Then Blaineley happened, just her name was enough to bring torture to the couple, still none of her antics could separate them both, not even Bridgette's trip to Siberia affected them.

They both knew why, their love was too strong to fight down, they had been through their problems and that was it, they were waiting for the stronger battles to face.

They were like a pyramid, not even the strongest wind in the world could bring them down, they were just too strong.

* * *

_**3) Shame – Robbie Williams and Gary Barlow**_

Bridgette sighed to herself; she was currently waiting in a café while waiting for Geoff to arrive.

Geoff, she hadn't seen that boy in over three years, some things happened between them after World tour ended and things ended very badly.

Bridgette vowed to never see him again, however Geoff made no such promise to himself and in fact was in three years of grieving over the surfer girl, their break up affected him so badly that he called her up and begged her to meet up with him.

Bridgette refused at first but Geoff wasn't ready to give up, he called her every day until she accepted to meet up with him.

So, she now sat waiting for him, for the fifth time that minute she checked her watch angrily. Geoff was over ten minutes late, and she was no contemplating leaving.

Taking a deep breath she slowly got up to leave when she felt someone tap her shoulder, she turned around to see the party boy looking at her.

"Sorry I was late, I was busy" He explained, very rushed, he then pointed to a chair and Bridgette sat down near him.

They both sat in silence for a few minutes, then Geoff spoke up again.

"Listen…I'm really glad you finally said yes to meeting up with me, how have you been?"

"Alright" Bridgette mumbled bluntly, "How about yourself?"

"I'm ok" Geoff said to her, "Look…I wanted to talk about…what happened"

Bridgette leaned in closer to him, "Go on then".

Geoff opened his mouth to talk when he paused and looked at Bridgette, "You know what? What was our fight even about?"

Bridgette scoffed loudly, "You can't even remember? Typical, Geoff".

Geoff's eyes widened, "Alright then, why don't you remind me?"

Bridgette when to talk, but realized she couldn't, her mind was blank, it was like the reason why she was angry with Geoff had slipped out of her head, she paused and looked at him.

"I…don't know" She mumbled, "Wow…why have we been angry at each other".

Geoff smiled weakly at her and held out his hand, "We could always just forgive and forget?"

Bridgette paused and looked up at him, his blue eyes seemed to sincere, "Alright" She whispered and reached over to hold onto his hand, the connection and spark was still there after all those years.

* * *

_**4) Defying Gravity – Idina Menzel.**_

Bridgette stood at the end of the large and vast sea and with her surfboard tight in her hands; she took in a deep breath and smelt the early morning air and the fresh sea waters.

She breathed out and slowly took a few steps into the sea, the feel of it under her feet made her shudder in delight.

That was it, she was connected to the sea, she lay her surfboard in front of her and with a few swift movements she was on it and surfing.

The waves were fairly strong that morning but still Bridgette was as elegant as ever, it was like she was defying the laws of gravity and merely skimming the waters with her pure talent.

She looked up at the orange tinted sky as she surfed through the waters, this had to be her favourite time of day, when it was morning yet still dark enough to be night, with the early morning sun slowly rising in the background, it was romantic and gave her that edge to push herself.

From the beach watched a man, Geoff, he smiled at the sight of his girlfriend being daring and surfing with ease and confidence, she looked perfect and so whimsical, it made him smile at the sight.

So when Bridgette had her fill of the sea she ran back to Geoff, she shook her head from the water and it sprinkled all around the two, sparkling in the morning light.

The sight made Geoff smile, Bridgette was magical and she had placed him under her enchanting spell, he was hooked the second he met her.

"So, how did I do?" Bridgette asked.

Geoff's reply was a simple kiss on the lips, slowly and seductively he pulled away a smiled at her.

"Beautiful…like you".

* * *

_**5) Supermassive Black Hole – Muse.**_

"Alright then, Babe, it's all over, no where to run now!"

Bridgette cursed angrily when she saw a dead end in front of her, this was it, the end of the road for her, she had the police on her trial and she had blown things for her now.

She was a fugitive, she had killed, robbed and hurt and now she was going to pay for it in jail, she went a little off the rails in life and went crazy, she lived life to the fullest and as a criminal.

She thought she would never get caught, she knew that she was immortal for the police; they had spent months, years even trying to bring down the blonde.

And now, that moment had come, she was cornered and blinded by several bright lights, she was going no where.

Immediately two guards ran out and pushed Bridgette down to the floor, she fell with a loud thud and they handcuffed her and disarmed her of any weapons she might have had on her.

Then out of the light came a figure, the leader of the police force, Geoff, he smiled at Bridgette proudly.

"Well, well" He murmured, "What do we have here?"

"Screw you" Bridgette hissed.

"Well, such horrible words to come out of such a pretty mouth" Geoff charmed, he cupped her chin and smirked at her.

"We have you now, Baby, no where to run" Geoff told her.

Bridgette scowled at him and jerked her chin away from him, "You let me go now or you'll pay" She hissed.

"No chance" Geoff said to her, "We have you; I think you'll be a nice little addition to our jail".

Bridgette growled at him as Geoff leant closer to her, "Maybe I'll have to keep you in my office at all times, since you are pretty dangerous".

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Bridgette sneered.

Geoff chuckled, "Actually…I would, a lot!"

* * *

_**6) Distance and Time – Alicia Keys.**_

"When are you coming back?"

"Soon, Baby, I promise".

"Soon's not good enough…I want you back now".

"I know…if I had a choice I would be back home too, but you know I can't until the end of the month".

Bridgette sighed at the last sentence this whole thing was a daily occurrence for her now, a few weeks ago Geoff had gone away on a business trip for his Party Planning Company, it was pretty important so no matter how hard Bridgette protested or complained she knew that she had to let him go, she knew it was pretty important to both him and his boss.

However she hated the fact that he wasn't with her anymore, she hated waking up to an empty bed every day, she hated cooking for herself and not hearing Geoff's happy voice while she watched TV, worst of all she hated going to bed and drifting off to sleep without Geoff's arms around her, making her feel safe and sound.

"Babe…are you still there?"

Bridgette snapped back to life, "Yeah, I am".

"Look, I've got to go now, but I'll call you tomorrow, same time?"

Bridgette nodded, "Yeah, I'm be waiting".

She heard Geoff laugh gently, "I love you, Bridgey".

"I love you too" Bridgette replied and with that the two hung up, a small tear came to Bridgette's eyes, she couldn't help it, she just missed him so damn much.

Then she thought about something, it had been a good four months since Geoff had left, a good four months for something to be building up in her mind, a secret.

Bridgette raised her hand up and caressed her growing stomach; Bridgette was indeed hiding a secret, a very big secret at that.

The night that Geoff left something happened, they made love that night since it would be the last time they would be intimate in months with each other, and that resulted in Bridgette getting pregnant.

She didn't want to tell him because she knew it would ruin his trip because he would be worrying about her and the baby, so she decided to wait until he returned home.

Now, she just had to wait another few weeks for that fateful day.

"We're waiting, Geoff" She whispered quietly to herself.

* * *

_**7) Stop and Stare – One Republic.**_

Geoff looked around at his settings, he was tired, he was bored of this stupid town, he had lived in this town for years and now he knew it was the time to go.

He packed his bags into his old car and walked around to the drivers seat, he was escaping from bad memories and the ghosts of the town that haunted his every movement.

He started the engine up and started to drive off, however he didn't get too far, on his way out he saw a small field as he passed by, he stopped the car and climbed out to look at the green field.

This place, this horrid place held so many memories for him, memorise that should have brought a smile to his face, but instead it made his eyes sting.

"It's pretty at this time of year, don't you think?"

Geoff flinched at the sound of a voice, a girl's voice, the same girl's voice that had haunted him for years and had forced him to get out of the god forsaken place.

He slowly turned to see who was standing behind him, he saw none other that Bridgette, but it wasn't her, she was faded, a ghost.

He was the only one that could see her, partly because she was haunting him.

"You can answer me, Geoff." Bridgette told him, "I'm not deaf".

"I know" Geoff mumbled, "But the more I talk to you the more I go insane".

Bridgette frowned, "You're trying to forget me by leaving this town, but you're not doing a very good job, I hope you realise that I'm going to be with you until you actually learn to let go of me".

"I have let go of you" Geoff snapped at her, "I'm trying to escape from you, Bridge, look I love you, I love you with all my heart but you're haunting me, its driving me insane whenever I see your face, it makes me want to die…is this what you want?"

Bridgette immediately shook her head, "No, far from it, look Geoff. I'm trying to make for let go of anything you may be feeling for me, you can still hold on to the emotion of love, but your still feeling guilt for what happened, you shouldn't feel guilty".

"But I should!" Geoff protested, "I should have been a better drier…that accident was my fault".

"That accident was caused because of a drunk driver, not you" Bridgette explained, she slowly placed a cold ghostly hand on Geoff's shoulder, "Don't leave, Geoff, no one in this town hates you, they're just worried about you".

Geoff paused and looked up at the faint face of his former lover, "I miss you, Bridge."

Bridgette sighed, "I miss you too, Geoff. But I think the time has come for you to let me go…I'll still be with you, no matter what you do I'll be looking over you".

Geoff nodded with tears in his eyes, "Ok…I love you Bridgette, I will never forget you, no matter what".

Bridgette nodded slowly with tears in her own eyes, "And I love you".

And with a sudden gust of wind, the ghost of Bridgette had gone, leaving Geoff in the field by himself…

* * *

_**8) Faithfully – The Cast of Glee.**_

The sun rays poured into the small bedroom and onto the faces of the two blondes that were lying on a bed, both their hands were clamped tightly in each other hands.

That is, until one of them sat up, Geoff, "Come on, are we going to do this or not?"

Bridgette looked up at him, "I don't know…what if things don't work out?"

Geoff cupped Bridgette's face in his hands, "Trust me, it'll work out, don't you worry, we've got money, we've got a car, we can make this work…no…I want to make this work".

Those words were engraved into Bridgette's heart, she smiled at him, "You know what? You just said all the right things!"

The two immediately jumped up and grabbed the two suitcases that were lying close by the bed, they then bolted towards the door and ran out of the bedroom and won the staircase.

Next Geoff yanked the door open and the two ran outside towards the car, this was it, their adventure as a couple was just beginning.

Geoff opened the car door for Bridgette and she climbed in, he then raced round and climbed into the drivers' seat, with a deep breath he started the car.

"Don't look back" He told her as they started to drive.

Bridgette shook her head, "I'll never look back now".

They picked up speed and rove along the light roads, "It's just us now…right?"

Geoff nodded, "Yeah…we can do this".

"God I hope so".

Bridgette reached over and placed her hand around Geoff's head and rubbed his blonde hair, "I love you, Geoff" She whispered.

"I love you too…forever and always" Geoff told her with a smile.

Bridgette nodded, "Faithfully" She whispered back.

* * *

_**9) Protecting Me – Aly & AJ.**_

"URGH!"

The loud cry could be heard from inside Bridgette's bedroom; she angrily threw a book down on the floor and held her head in her hands.

"What's up now?" Geoff asked looking over at her from her bed.

"This whole thing! I'm fed up with it, why can't training to be a vet be simpler? There's so many procedures and rules, I mean, come on! I don't need to know this stuff, it's ridiculous, I've had enough with it I'm giving up!"

"No you don't!" Geoff said to her as he pushed her back into her chair, "You've come this far there is no way I'm letting you give up now".

Bridgette frowned, "Why? I could easily become a vet now if it weren't for all this stupid studying that I have to do which might I add is pointless".

Geoff sighed, "It's all a part of the learning process I guess"

He looked down at Bridgette who was scowling with her arms folded, he slowly bent down and placed his hands on her thighs, "Look, you're doing so well, just one more test and it'll all be over, you'll be saving little animals' lives…how cool will that be?"

Bridgette looked at him and then back at the book that she had thrown across the room, "I guess that's true" She mumbled.

"So…are you going to give it another go?"

Bridgette sighed, "Give me that book".

Geoff smiled at her and handed her the book, "Glad to help!"

"Thanks" Bridgette mumbled as she leant up and kissed him on his neck a few times before going back to studying.

"You're my little conscience aren't you?"

"Well, I hope I'm a bit more than that!" Geoff chuckled as she sat back down on the bed to watch Bridgette.

* * *

_**10) Take My Breath Away – Berlin.**_

Bridgette bit her thumb gently as she watched Geoff in front of her, his chest rising and falling in a rhythmic pattern, she sighed to herself, she loved him, she really loved him, she just wanted him to wake up now so she could tell him that.

The thing was, Geoff had been in a coma for a few days, a stupid coma that had all be caused by a simple flu virus that had spiralled out of control.

He had gotten sick about a week ago, thinking nothing of it he left it, until he passed out one day and didn't wake up; Bridgette panicked and dragged him to the hospital where they put him on life support.

She didn't need it, he was breathing, just refusing to open his eyes.

What Bridgette wanted to know is if he was awake then why wouldn't he open his eyes, Bridgette spoke to him everyday and the doctors told her that he could hear her, yet he was still in a state of solitude.

She placed her hand on top of his, "Please, Geoff" She whispered, "It's been a week, I need you now can you please just open your eyes and show me that you're better?"

There was nothing.

Bridgette wiped away a few tears from her eyes, if it wasn't for the beeping coming from the life support machine she would have guessed that he was dead.

She slowly rose from her chair, ready to leave, this was enough for today, she didn't want to waste her time if Geoff was still gone.

"Leaving so soon?"

Bridgette froze when she heard a familiar voice, if not a bit croaky, she slowly turned her head and sure enough she saw Geoff looking back up at her with his eyes opened the slightest bit, but still wide enough for her to see his bright blue eyes.

"Oh my God!" She cried as she ran over and hugged him, tears spilling out of her eyes and onto Geoff's cold skin.

"I thought you were gone forever" Bridgette whispered through her tears.

Geoff chuckled, "I could never leave you, I love you too much, I'd have to be dead to let go of you".

Bridgette sniffed loudly and smiled, "Boy, Geoff. You really know how to take a girl's breath away, don't you?"

Geoff smirked, "It's an art" He whispered as he wrapped his weak arms around her small body and hugged her tightly, not ready to let go anytime soon.

* * *

**Well, another ten done, maybe if I get bored again I'll do another ten, since like doing them that might be a possibility!**

**Please review!**


	3. 21 To 30

**Bad news…I have writer's block!**

**Well, I'm hoping once I've done this it will go but still…it's the thought of trying to type a well deserved chapter to one of my stories and getting stumped is a nasty thought.**

**So, I always find that this challenge brings out some nuggets of wisdom that I missed, plus it gets my brain working so I thought why not!**

**I also encourage anyone else out there to try the shuffle challenge if you're having writers block, because it does help a lot in fact!**

**On a side note, I went shopping today and found a beautiful dress that I will be wearing out tomorrow night; it's one of the nicest things I have ever bought in my life!**

**I'll carry on!**

**Thank you to Islanda and Racin' Mason 24 for reviewing!**

* * *

_**1) Shadow of The Day – Linkin Park.**_

The news hit Geoff like a bullet, those few words had sent his world into a downward spiral and it hurt like mad.

He never expected anything like this to happen, never. He always assumed that Bridgette was a happy girl, someone who would never even consider doing what she did.

Those few words echoed around his brain, he couldn't concentrate on what was happening now, for he was in shock about what had happened.

The policeman's words spun around his head like a haunting merry-go-round.

_Your girlfriend killed herself._

Geoff soon started crying, he had never excepted Bridgette to do this, she was happy, right? She was his girlfriend, so she should have been happy, Geoff spoilt her rotten and treated her well, he knew to leave her alone when she said 'no' and he loved her and told her that.

It turns out she died of an overdose, just of household drugs, nothing major.

Now, he stood outside her house which was now a crime scene, a coroner walked out and sympathetically tapped Geoff on the shoulder.

"You should look at this, son" The man said to him, handing Geoff a crumpled letter, then he walked away.

Geoff sighed and unravelled the letter and looked at it, the writing was scrawled out but yet understandable, it read:

'_I'm so sorry, Geoff, I had to go away, and this was the only way possible'_

'_The sun will set for you'._

Geoff broke down into floods of tears and dropped the letter into a rain puddle close by…

"No" He whispered, "The sun will set for you…Bridgette".

* * *

_**2) Outside Looking In - Jordan Pruitt.**_

Bridgette took a deep breath in, she was standing outside a new school, her third school this year, her family were always moving because of her father's job, she didn't mind it; it was just going to a new school every couple of months that killed her.

Something was different about this school though, the people were cruel, they whispered about her, claiming that she was a bad girl that had been kicked out of her old schools for being a dirty whore in their words.

Bridgette knew that if they knew her real story then there would be more to her that meets the eye.

They didn't even give her a chance before they started judging her.

Bridgette sighed as she stuffed her books into her locker, she hated this, however it was just another few months before her father would announce a sudden move again.

"You know you don't look like a bad-ass".

Bridgette jumped at these words; she spun around and saw a boy in a cowboy hat smiling at her.

"Just sayin', You look alright!" The boy said with a smile.

"That's because those are rumours" Bridgette mumbled.

"Really?" The boy gasped, "Well, I can understand that, you look cool!"

Bridgette smiled, "Thanks…I'm Bridgette by the way".

"Cute name" The boy smiled, "I'm Geoff, where's your next class?"

"Algebra" Bridgette mumbled looking at her schedule.

"Awesome!" Geoff cried out, "Me too, come on I'll show you the way!"

Bridgette smiled as Geoff led her through the halls and couldn't help but smirk at the girls who were glaring at her as she left.

* * *

_**3) Dreams – Alysha.**_

"Geoff, what do you dream about?" Bridgette asked one day.

They were both lying on the grass outside of Geoff's home, it was a nice day so they didn't want to be inside at this point, Bridgette was leaning on Geoff's chest when she asked this question.

"Um…like at night or just in general?" Geoff asked.

"Both".

Geoff pursed his lips as he thought about this, "Well…I guess last night I dreamt about getting chased by a guy dressed up as a giant carrot".

Bridgette scoffed loudly, "I'm being serious here, Geoff! What do you dream about, like the future…nothing?"

Geoff wrinkled up his nose slightly, "You're gonna think its dumb".

"I never do" Bridgette replied as she leant up slightly.

"Ok…well I guess when I'm not dreaming about random men chasing me in vegetable suits, I'm dreaming about the future" Geoff said slowly.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, like, once I had this awesome dream where we were married, we had a couple of kids…it was amazing" Geoff told her as he smiled up at her.

Bridgette was a little speechless at this; she gasped slowly and then looked down at her hand that was entwined with Geoff's.

"You think it's dumb" Geoff mumbled as he looked a little hurt.

"No I don't" Bridgette said kindly, "It's actually the sweetest thing that I have ever heard you say…I didn't know you dreamt about things like that".

"Nearly every night I do" Geoff said kindly, "And when I don't dream about then I think about it, like my future with you and stuff…if there is one".

"Oh trust me" Bridgette said as she snuggled back down on his chest, "There is one!"

* * *

_**4) Under My Skin – Gin Wigmore.**_

"You're actually insane, Geoff!" Bridgette cried out as Geoff grabbed both of her arms and pulled her towards the pool.

"No I'm not; you just need to loosen up a little bit!" Geoff cried out as he pushed Bridgette into the pool fully clothed at that.

Bridgette re-submerged gasping for air, "That was not funny!" She screamed at him, while Geoff smirked and jumped in after Bridgette.

"Why?" Geoff asked as he wiped Bridgette's hair out of her eyes, "I just did it too!"

"Yes, because you're a fool!"

"Yeah, I am…for you!" Geoff said with a smile.

Bridgette rolled her eyes, yet she smiled too, Geoff was incredibly goofy and liked to mess around a lot, hence the pool experience she was now facing. Yet, he was probably the most spontaneous, lovely boy she had ever met in her life.

"Geoff, you are the most stupidest guy I have ever met".

"Hey! That's not-."

"But I love you all the same for it" Bridgette said before leaning in and kissing his cheek a few times.

"You're under my skin, and there you'll stay" She whispered kindly.

Geoff giggled, "Can I get under something else too?" He said while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh for the love of God!" Bridgette growled as she splashed a laughing Geoff with the water.

* * *

_**5) Love Is a Battlefield – Pat Benatar **_

That was it, it was done. Bridgette had ended a three year relationship with her ex boyfriend that she had loved for ages.

However love became a fine line when she caught him in bed with a girl from her Spanish Class.

It was a simple mistake on her behalf, being in the wrong place and the wrong time. Meaning she had gone over to surprise him at his house and on her way through the hallway she found the girl's thong that had seemingly been ripped off her behind.

Bridgette immediately called it quits, she screamed, shouted and yelled at him, hoping it would make things better, yet it didn't.

However after a few days her aching heart healed, it was bizarre but soon gave Bridgette the edge knowing that this guy wasn't her true love, he was just a fling, in fact now that she realized it, it was three years of her life wasted.

She was annoyed, partly because of the fact that she had given her all to this guy and he threw it away, however after the break up Bridgette found herself listening to powerful songs written by women who had obviously had their hearts broken too and it gave her a sort of power knowing that she was better off.

Now, as she walked down the road listening to Pat Benatar's 'Love is a Battlefield' she felt empowered and ready to face the world of scorn at school who all knew that she had been treated on.

She was fine however, she knew that she would survive, it was only matter of time before people started talking about this, at least she came off as the innocent one in all this.

Bridgette was too involved with choosing the next song on her Ipod she didn't see who was in front of her and walked straight into someone.

She looked up and realized it was Geoff, someone from her school who she spoke to every now and then; he smiled kindly at her and helped her back up.

"You alright there, Bridge?" He asked as she found her feet.

"Just fine" Bridgette replied, "Hey, you going to school?"

Geoff nodded, "Look, I heard that you broke up with your boyfriend, that sucks!"

"Yeah…it does" Bridgette mumbled. "I should have seen it coming though".

Geoff shrugged his shoulders, "Still, sorry about that…but that's kind of a good thing I guess".

Bridgette cocked her head to the right, "How so?"

"Well…it means now I can ask you to go out for coffee with me, something I've wanted to do for three years" Geoff said gently.

Bridgette smiled, "I'd really like that".

* * *

_**6) Dancing Through Life – The Cast Of Wicked.**_

"Geoff, you got to be a bit more serious about this" Bridgette mumbled, they were both in Bridgette's bed room studying, well, Bridgette was, Geoff was messing around.

"Why, babe?" He asked, "It's just another set of exams that don't mean anything, it's just a way for teachers to bully us, it's just a waste of time".

"It's not" Bridgette said as she sat up from her bed, "It's so teachers can see where we are and if they're doing a good job in teaching us".

"Meaning it's a waste of time!" Geoff replied, he leant back on Bridgette's bed and pressed his chest up against her back, "Look, I have a fun idea, how about we drop the studying and we go out, have some fun? I know someone who is throwing a party in town tonight how about we go?"

"No" Bridgette mumbled, "I don't know about you but I want to do well on this test tomorrow".

Geoff scoffed loudly, "Alright…stuck up!"

Bridgette glared at Geoff, "What did you just call me?"

"Stuck up" Geoff repeated, "Come out with me tonight and maybe you won't be".

Bridgette rolled her eyes, "Geoff. I can't I have to study…jeez, I'm a nerd aren't I?"

Geoff laughed loudly, "Come out with me and you won't be" He said as he kissed the top of her head several times.

Bridgette sighed in defeat, "Alright" She moaned as Geoff excitedly pulled her off the bed, "Get ready, I'll be over in a few hours to get you and we can party!" He cried out while fist pumping in the air as he left the room.

Bridgette sighed, "Now, what have I gotten myself into?" She mumbled.

Still, a night out with Geoff did seem like a good idea, he was a party animal and when she did go out with him to parties she had the best nights of her life.

This was just going to be another amazing night, and there was no problem with that.

Bridgette got showered and dressed up in a short blue dress. She fluffed her hair, which was down for once, a few times and pulled on a pair of silver heels.

She looked into the mirror and smiled, she looked beautiful, tonight really was going to be a good night, she could feel it in her bones.

Her phone started vibrating, singling her to leave to go meet Geoff in his car downstairs, she ran down the stairs and into Geoff's car, he smiled at her happily and then when he realized what she was wearing his eyes bulged out of his head.

"Babe…you look hot!" Geoff cried out happily, "Seriously hot!"

Bridgette smiled, "Thank you, and you looked perfect too".

"No way! You're the one that's perfect" Geoff said while leaning over and kissing Bridgette on the lips.

Bridgette smiled, "Hey, I've been wondering, why were you so desperate to get out tonight?" She asked as Geoff started driving away from Bridgette's house.

"Because school work is boring!"

"But there is another reason…right?"

Geoff bit his lower lip, "Yeah. I guess there is, I just wanted to have fun tonight, do you ever get that urge to go out and dance your troubles away?"

Bridgette slowly nodded, "Yeah…all the time".

"Well, that's what I felt tonight, I mean I could have gone by myself and let you stuffy but…I wanted to be with you tonight" Geoff told her.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah Babe, I love you so much and I wanted you to have fun with me tonight" Geoff said happily.

Bridgette smiled, "Aww, Geoff that's so sweet!" she said as she sidled close to him, as humanly possible as the car would allow it.

Geoff smiled happily to himself, "You're my girl and I wanted to have a party with you tonight, it's going to be amazing. And if you want I can drop you back early so you can study?"

Bridgette scoffed, "You know what? Screw that test! I'm going to let my hair down and party with the most perfect boyfriend in the entire world!"

"Oh really?" Geoff said happily, "SO I am perfect?"

"Yeah".

"And you also have your hair down, you never have your hair down" Geoff noted.

"Yeah…I wanted a change, does it look ok?" Bridgette nervously asked while she ran a finger through her hair.

"It looks…perfect" Geoff laughed, "We've used that word a lot tonight".

"Yeah…but it's a nice word" Bridgette said.

"True that!" Geoff said as he pulled into the house where the party was, there were already a load of cars there and booming music playing, "Now, let's dance!"

"Yeah, let's go!"

Geoff jumped out of the car and grabbed Bridgette's hand and led her into the house, for another amazing night in love with each other.

* * *

_**7) Dog Days Are Over – Glee Cast.**_

_Happiness hit her like a train on a track._

The words echoed around Bridgette's head like a buzzing bee, something amazing just happened in her life, she had finally got a long term boyfriend after waiting for so long.

It all happened when she applied to go on Total Drama Island, there she met Geoff, a guy that she thought was a tool to begin with but ended up falling for his boyish charm.

He fell just as hard and Bridgette knew it when she saw the clay bowl hid under her pillows one day.

It was playful banter between the two, flirting here and there but nothing major, until Bridgette got voted off.

She was able to see Geoff on a TV screen at Playa Des Losers, and she saw that Geoff was hurting without her, and it hurt her too.

But then that fateful day finally arrived, when he was voted off the island and arrived at the resort, Bridgette was the first to greet him and Geoff had been planning this day for as long as Bridgette had been kicked off for.

He grabbed hold of her and picked her up bridal style, a little surprised by this Bridgette gasped, Geoff just smiled and placed his lips against hers, it was a long passionate kiss that sunk both Geoff and Bridgette into a world of love.

It was exciting and gave them both a buzz, Bridgette wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled Geoff closer to her, Geoff's tongue explored every inch of her mouth with love until he pulled away.

"What was that for?" Bridgette playful asked as she stoked her blonde hair.

"Well, that was the kiss that I meant to give you when you left…but because I'm an ass I didn't…so I made it extra long this time, was it ok?" Geoff asked.

Bridgette's reply was another long kiss on the lips, when she pulled away she stroked his cheek and jaw line, "It was wonderful" She whispered.

Geoff didn't care that he lost out on the money, he has Bridgette, and she in his eyes was worth all the money in the world.

* * *

_**8) Lucky Ones – Bif Naked.**_

The rain pelted down hard on the two, they were both hiding under a shelter they had constructed out of destroyed debris.

It was painful, the town they had lived in was put under danger after a war had broken out, bombs had been thrown down onto the small town and blowing it to pieces.

It shouldn't have happened, the town was innocent, it was a fight thanks to the big boys in the government and the little town was hugely affected.

The young blonde couple hid as sirens blared out, they couldn't sleep, they were too afraid, it was a horrible thing to go through and they were both shaking in fear.

Geoff pressed down onto Bridgette's body, protecting her from any more damage.

"Are you ok?" Geoff asked.

Bridgette weakly nodded, "I'm scared" She whispered.

"Me too" Geoff admitted, "But we're going to get out of this alive…ok?"

"Alright" Bridgette nodded.

"The two stayed in silence for another two minutes, Geoff breathed a sigh of relief and poked his head out of the shelter.

"Hey…Babe, I think it's clear!" Geoff cried out happily.

He spoke too soon, for high above their heads flew a plane, dropping another bomb, it fell towards them and with a bang, it threw them both from their hiding place, and against the cold floor with a thud.

They were dying now, they both knew it, blood was pouring out of their bodies and they were slowly getting weaker.

Knowing that it was probably his final moments with Bridgette, Geoff slowly reached his hand out and clasped her into his.

"I…Love…You" He weakly gasped.

Bridgette slowly nodded, "I…love you…too…Geoff".

And with that, they both breathed their last breaths and were carried to the heavens above; their innocent lives had been taken far too cruelly…

* * *

_**9) Another One Bites the Dust – The Cast of Glee.**_

Being voted off was hard.

During Total Drama Island it was difficult, hearing your heart beating in your throat when you waited for your name to be called out to make sure that you were safe, then that small gooey treat suddenly became your life for the next few months.

It was tough when you got voted off, just to see that marshmallow that was supposed to be yours fly straight past your head and into the hands of another, it was like seeing death.

Neither Geoff or Bridgette had expected to go through that again, however when they were forced to compete in Total Drama Action, they realized it was all coming again.

It had been hard enough to be separated on the Island they weren't sure if they could face another dreaded ceremony, they had pretty much been in each others arms for the whole two days they were there. But when they sat down for the 'Gilded Chris Awards', they both knew that they were in for another nail biting experience.

That came straight away, when everyone was being thrown an award, leaving three behind, three, meaning two were going to go home.

Both Geoff and Bridgette were shaking through this, yet they felt oddly calm when they both realized that their hands were clung hold to one another as if to say no matter what happens they would always love each other.

They were both shocked yet happy when LeShawna's name was called out though, announced that they were both going home, yet they were hurt, they were meant to be liked by these people!

But at least they had each other, right?

* * *

_**10) All Summer Long – Kid Rock.**_

"This summer is going to be awesome!"

Geoff cheered loudly while pumping his fists into the air, today was the start of summer vacation for both Bridgette and Geoff, and Bridgette had convinced her family in letting her stay with Geoff for a few months.

So, she jumped on the first bus out of her home town and rode for a good two hours before arriving in Geoff's town, he greeted her instantly and drove her home to meet his family, and then it was off to the beach.

Geoff chatted non stop to Bridgette as he drove them to the beach, there was going to be a party down there and Geoff was eager to go, Bridgette was just as excited, partly to spend time with Geoff but to meet his friends too.

She soon found that Geoff's friends were just like him, they loved to party and were very chilled out, they also spoke very highly of Geoff and everyone there looked very happy upon his arrival, despite that they also made Bridgette feel incredibly welcome.

"Turn the music up!" He cried out loudly as the sun soon set and a bonfire was lit, they danced, drank and socialized for hours after that.

It was now the early hours of the morning, the party was still in full swing however Geoff and Bridgette had broken away from the party and sat down on the warm sand, Bridgette was lying of Geoff's chest and listened to the waves splashing against the shore in front of them.

"Tonight has been great" She whispered while snuggling closer to Geoff.

"Well, it's just getting started! We're going to be down here for a while, is that cool?" Geoff asked.

"That's fine with me!"

Geoff then let out a loud sigh, Bridgette looked up and him and saw that he looked a little sad, "What's up?"

"Well…I was just thinking about the end of summer, you know when school starts again and when…you have to go" Geoff mumbled, pulling his cowboy hat over his eyes slightly.

"Oh, Geoff" Bridgette said gently as she pushed his hat off and saw his eyes were misty, like he was ready to cry, "It's the first day of summer vacation, we're going to be together for a very long time, we just have to enjoy it while we can".

Geoff immediately smiled at this, "That's true" He sat up and pulled Bridgette into a big hug, "I love you so much, babe".

"I love you too Schmoopy-Boo" Bridgette said kindly, she moved closer to him and his lips met her and they started one of their infamous make out sessions, exploring each others mouths and running their hands all over each others bodies.

Yes, this summer was truly going to be amazing, they had to make sure of that.

* * *

**Alright! Another Set of Ficlets over with!**

**Let me know which ones were your favourites, I loved doing 'Dancing Through Life' it's like a 7 minute song so I had plenty of time!**

**Review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
